Some things probably never change
by Jennyloveskandy
Summary: I suck at summaries so please just give it a chance and read it. It's a oneshot about Kandy it's actually a continued scene - Kirsten's 40th bday hehe . Hope you enjoy xxx Please tell me what you think! thankies


Hey Guys

**Hey Guys! So this is just an idea I had earlier when I was lying in bed NEXT TO Cohenwannabe and we stopped joking for five seconds because we were so sleepy from school lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy…**

**Tell me your opinions, please x**

It was summer and a warm breeze blew over the sunny hills of the Californian seaside.

Everything was just as usual: The old, regular Newpsies were having glamorous barbeque parties, which were just a good excuse for drinking as much cool champagne outside as they wanted, the younger generation was on holiday and most of them even out of town and the kids were forced to join their mothers for elegant events and "coffee-dates" with "friends" whilst their fathers were "working"(Just like Luke Ward's dad worked!).

Although everything seemed to be going perfectly normal, Kirsten Cohen felt just weird, different, uneasy. She'd just come back from jogging, something she hadn't done in ages, when she felt it the first time. It was like a slight sickness coming up; a strange feeling, but she couldn't put her finger on the problem. Taking some deep breaths, she walked up the wide driveway to the big mansion that sat on the hill, a mansion her father had built and paid for his daughter, for her.

When her thoughts kept drifting back to Caleb, the feeling she had tried to suppress earlier returned, just ten times as powerful and fast. Coughing for a few moments, she then hurried to one side of the house and threw up. It was as simple as that.

A couple of minutes later, the pale-looking woman made her way inside the house to take a shower, wondering what the hell was wrong with her.

-

"SANDY!!" Kirsten Nichol screamed the second she saw her boyfriend standing with a group of his friends next to the law building. He slightly startled him but he recognised her voice immediately. He turned around with a wide smile plastered across his face.

"Babe, hi" he replied, whilst already making his way over to her.

They hugged tightly when they reached each other and after a few seconds Sandy pulled away to place a quick peck on her lips but before he even got the chance to look at the beautiful blonde properly, she placed her index finger on his lips, a bright smile lightening up her eyes.

"I passed my Spanish test," she almost shouted at him before she gave him the widest smile she possessed.

Sandy grinned at her and waited until she pulled away the finger that still rested on his lips before he spoke again.

"That's great, hon" he told her and then used his chance to finally kiss her.

Kirsten accepted his kiss eagerly and even enjoyed deepening it for a couple of seconds. She might not be very experienced or old or whatever else you needed to be to give such a comment, but she was sure she found the most terrific kisser in the world and he was hers, and only hers.

"I missed you terribly today," she whispered light-heartedly in his ear before she pulled away from their second hug that day. "Missed ya too" he answered just as lightly before taking her hand and leading her off campus.

She rested her head on his shoulder and nobody said anything, both enjoying the comfortable silence between them after such a hectic and eventful day, apart. She only smiled at some friends she saw on their way home, on their way to the mail-truck.

-

"Baby I'm back" Sandy Cohen called the same Sunday morning. He'd just come back from surfing and was thrilled to have some alone-time with his wife.

He knew she wanted to try out something new, well actually it was an old habit she just hadn't done it in forever but he knew she should be back by now.

Sandy was a little surprised when he didn't get an answer, remembering how happy Kirsten sounded that morning in bed when they discussed their plans for today- lots and lots of quality husband-and-wife-time since they had the day to themselves because both their boys had part-time jobs during the holidays.

Making his way into the kitchen, he saw that she'd left her bottle of tonic water there which just confirmed that he was right and she was already home.

Not that it helped him because he still hadn't gotten an answer from his other half.

After he took a sip from the already warm water and screwed up his face, he went up the few steps towards his bedroom to find his wife perched on the end of their bed, holding a wet facecloth to her neck.

He didn't waste a second before he made his presence known by walking quickly towards her to kneel in front of her. "Hey baby, what's wrong?" he asked, his worry evident in his capturing blue eyes.

Kirsten looked wearily up at him, still worn out by, what she guessed- the jogging.

"Hey honey, nothing, nothing, I'm just a little exhausted you know, the jogging, I'm obviously not anymore what I used to be" she said slowly and smiled tiredly at him before touching his cheek with a hand. She looked at him, stroking over his soft, shaved skin for a moment before leaning in to kiss him gently. Sandy opened his mouth lightly but she refused to do the same. Kirsten usually loved fervent kisses with her husband but she was still feeling a little dizzy and exhausted. Not to mention the strange taste in her mouth even after the had brushed her teeth for the third time.

Sandy pulled away when he felt his wife's uneasiness. He just thought he'd offer her some comfort but she was obviously not feeling well. Bye-bye plans.

-

Kirsten Nichol and Sandy Cohen, the perfect couple in their friends' eyes- The weirdest duo for everyone else. They had listened to a million comments or, say, they had to listen to a lot of comments concerning them and their relationship.

"The Princess of Newport Beach with the sad loser from the Bronx?"

"Oh, Kirsten he is so cute, you are one hell of a lucky girl"

"Wow, Sandy, who's that hottie on your arm?"

"Sandy Cohen with that Newport-Barbie? That's just sad"

They had heard it many times but they never cared, because they _cared_ too much for each other to let strangers change their opinion and feelings towards each other. And even if both tried to deny it after their first few dates, in the end they couldn't be without each other.

After the couple had reached the truck, it didn't even take them a minute to climb in to do what they always did when they both hadn't any, or any too import to skip-, classes: They cuddled on the old, creaky sofa, they made love on the small, uncomfy mattress in the corner and they ate the leftovers from the day before.

That was their college-life, their life together, and as much as disgusted some people would look at the simple idea of living and loving like that, they couldn't imagine anything better. For them, it was like perfection and it felt like heaven.

-

After Kirsten had talked to her husband for a while struggling to dodge his attempts to get her to open up or to get a little closer to her, she felt bad, knowing that he couldn't wait to spend some time together even if it was cuddling. Hell, she couldn't wait and now she just felt like lying on the floor in a tight ball- and she was never sick!

They spent the rest of the day chatting, eating, watching movies. Sandy was allowed to wrap his arm around her on the sofa, but when he moved the other to stroke her belly; she jumped up and off the sofa to find herself only seconds later hovering over the toilet bowl.

Sandy asked her about it. Kirsten denied anything would be wrong. Sandy stopped asking about it, thinking she was just a little worried about tomorrow since she, the beautiful woman he'd married 22 years ago, would turn 40. Sometimes he couldn't believe himself how "old" they were- they were still as happy and in love as they were 24 years ago in college.

Sandy smiled when he thought about his birthday present for his wife, his surprise.

The first class around the world air tickets for the both of them were his real present, of course, but he bet she'd be thrilled to see their old "home" again. Well, the house you could put in reverse if you wanted.

In the evening when both boys were back home, Sandy suggested going to the movies to give Kirsten some time alone. Both Seth and Ryan agreed happily, whilst his wife told them she'd still a lot of stuff today and stay home.

Sandy accepted her bad excuse, knowing she really needed some time to realise that turning 40 wasn't the end of the world.

Kirsten was just about to leave the bedroom before Sandy, when he stopped her by pulling softly at her arm.

She turned around to face him, giving him a smile and prompting him to tell her what he wanted to say.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come, baby?" Sandy asked and Kirsten nodded for the 5th time that night.

"And you'll be fine all on your own?" he continued and received another nod.

"Alright, make sure you lock the doors after we left" he told her before he placed a prolonged kiss on her delicate lips.

"Okay" she whispered after they broke apart. They kissed again gently.

Sandy, with his arms still around her waist, used them turn her back around and to guide her through the hall and towards the front door while one of his hands rested on her lower back.

Kirsten refused to go with them even after Seth had made the movie so much more appealing- she thought it was nice and sweet that they wanted her to come but she was really in the wrong mood. She cursed herself for feeling so bad when she had one goddamn day to herself and her family.

Her boys hadn't even left the driveway when Kirsten grabbed the phone. She needed to see a doctor to see what was going on. There was one thing Kirsten Cohen hated more than being sick- losing control.

-

"I love you," Kirsten said breathlessly, shortly after her second round with Sandy.

She smiled to herself when she listened to his even breathing- he was really the most amazing man she ever had, not that she was that experienced, but he was so different from everyone else. While she was still breathing as if she had had a heart attack, he was already absolutely calm and relaxed.

She placed some lazy kisses along the side of his face, sighing contently to herself. It was one of those things she enjoyed most of their college-days. Although, given the circumstances, it was quite weird how happy and lucky how she got in college- new surroundings, new friends, new school, new home and new boyfriend, but maybe was all that exactly what she needed.-The key to her happiness. She looked down at Sandy's dark black curls, loving how it got even curlier when he was so sweaty and hot from their previous actions.

She watched the ceiling as she still tried to catch her breath.

Kirsten closed her eyes again for a few seconds before it hit her. Opening her eyes widely, she looked back at her boyfriend to see if she was right. And she was.

He hadn't said anything about her earlier sentiment, something that was very unusual for the romantic Jew from the Bronx, and his breathing wasn't calm- he was simply _asleep_.

Kirsten didn't know if she was supposed to be offended or amused but she decided on the latter one since he was just exhausted.

Her hands continued running up and down his back, hoping it would wake him sooner or later but the soon came later than she thought.

She didn't want to wake him roughly and seen as she was comfy she let him sleep on top of her for while before she fell asleep herself, her hands never stopping the stroking of light circles on his muscular back.

-

Kirsten was surprised to find herself alone in bed the next morning. It was not like she wasn't used to waking up in an empty bed since Sandy was still obsessed with going surfing, but she thought, well, since it was her birthday…oh, she didn't know what she thought.

Slowly sitting up in bed, she rubbed her tired eyes.

She looked next to herself and was slightly disappointed when she saw he didn't even leave a simple note for her like he usually did. Of course, he knew that Kirsten Cohen never enjoyed celebrating her own birthday but the Sandy Cohen she knew didn't care about that.

After she convinced herself to get out of bed, she took a long and relaxing shower before getting dressed and wandering downstairs to the kitchen.

She couldn't help but feel tired again even if she'd just woken up- strange, yeah, that was the way she felt- again. It was as if she lived another woman's life- like her body didn't belong to her anymore. The test results would be ready today and on one hand she couldn't wait to know what was wrong with her and on the other, she was terrified it could be something seriously bad, life-changing, horrible, even life-threatening.

Kirsten knew her thoughts were extremely negative since she felt just a little bit nauseous and tired but she had learned too early what damage a simple headache or a bad combination of alcohol and medication could do. Her mother, her sister, her father, herself.

She was slightly startled when she heard her husband's voice greeting her before she'd even entered the kitchen properly.

"_AH happy birthday sweetheart" _he said cheerily.

"_Thanks"_ Kirsten answered and tried to give him a sincere smile, pushing the pessimistic thoughts out of her mind. She was 40, happily married, got two intelligent, handsome young men she could call her sons, a nice house so what else could she want?

"_Sit down, I'm making you a birthday breakfast you wont believe"_ Sandy interrupted her thoughts and she thought she had to throw up just because she was thinking about having breakfast right now. All her stomach wanted was a hot cup of coffee and some peace to herself. Of course she couldn't tell that the sweetest husband of the world. Instead she looked over at the table he had set and gave him another one of her smiles before she answered:

"_OH that's sweet but I don't think I'm in the mood for a big breakfast"_ she said hoping she didn't hurt his feelings. As much as she loved him, she really couldn't force anything non-liquid down her throat right now.

"_You're taking this turning-40-thing a little bit too serious- you know it's not the end of the world", _he told her but when he saw the guilt in her eyes, he quickly realised that he needed and wanted to make her feel better. They might be getting older but nothing would change because of that.

"_You look more beautiful now than you did the day we met",_ he told her sincerely and was relieved when a small smile played around her lips. Oh yeah, nothing had changed- he still loved that beautiful smile he discovered 24 years ago. It made him think of their shared past and about the surprise he had for Kirsten. She really needs this, he thought to himself before he realised that he had been too quiet for a few moments. He didn't want to be suspicious and Sandy Cohen being all quiet wasn't the most sneaky way to keep a secret from her.

"_And you know with the boys leaving soon, we could be like kids again"_ he joked and hoped it would lighten her mood. She smiled and his heart melted all over again.

"_and live in the back of a mail truck?"_ she joked back, she herself thinking about their past and the many days and many many nights they spent cuddled together in the mail-truck. If someone asked Kirsten where her happy-place was, she would say the mail-truck in Berkeley without a second thought. She spent her happiest days in there – with the person, she loved so much that it almost pained her sometimes.

"_Why not?"_ he asked, thinking it was kind of scary that she always knew what he was thinking, though it was one of the things he loved most about their relationship. When he saw a shadow dancing around her eyes he simply didn't like seeing on her beautiful face, he got back to his playfulness.

"_We might have to throw in a pillow top mattress, my back's not what it used to be,"_ he said and she grinned for a second, lightening his own mood more than she'd ever know. She was about to joke back and tell him that she didn't know about that, when she thought about what she hadn't told him. If she thought about it, she knew she hadn't felt completely well in weeks and it kind of scared her because she was never sick. The painful thoughts kept drifting back into her head. She wanted to tell him, needed the comfort and the reassurance he always offered.

"_Sandy…" _she started to explain and saw that his eyes pleaded with her to continue- he wanted to know what had bothered her all these hours, days, weeks – she was sure he had noticed the change in her behaviour, too.

Kirsten was about to continue speaking when they were interrupted by a cheery Ryan entering the kitchen while a jolly "Happy Birthday" left his lips.

The atmosphere changed from relaxed to tense until Kirsten's phone interrupted their conversation a second time. She excused herself when the ID said "Doc Harris" and only nodded when Sandy called after her to tell her not to make any plans for tonight since they wanted to go out for dinner.

She left the room and picked up the phone.

The words the doctor's assistant said made her only more nervous.

-

Sandy groaned when he awoke the next morning. He couldn't even remember falling asleep the other night. The last thing he remembered was having Chinese with his girlfriend before finishing their evening, their night, with a great session of sex.

At hearing Sandy's voice, Kirsten woke up, too, still lying underneath her well taller boyfriend. He had barely moved during the night and she had to giggle.

"Morning handsome" she said between her chuckles, obviously amused at the fact that Sandy hadn't even realised that he had fallen asleep right on top of her.

Sandy was slightly shocked to hear Kirsten's voice coming from underneath his body.

He quickly lifted his head from where it rested next to hers on the bed to look at her.

"Baby, uh, what… good morning" he said still not quite getting in which position they were lying.

"That's all? No sorry Kirsten that I crushed you all night long?" she said but couldn't suppress the next round of giggles- it hadn't been the most comfortable position in the world to sleep in but at least it had kept her cosy.

Sandy blushed lightly when he realised what was going on. Great lover and great boyfriend who falls asleep right after doing it…

"I am really sorry," he said embarrassed but Kirsten just smiled and covered his lips in hers before he could say anything else.

"Don't worry, Sandy, as long as you just fall asleep _after_ doing it and not _whilst_ doing it, it's fine with me," she said jokingly and Sandy chuckled.

"Do you honestly think I could fall asleep during sex with _you_?" he asked her. It was supposed to be a joke but he was aware of the word's meaning.

Kirsten brought one hand to her lips, pretending to think about it for a second before she answered.

"No, but I actually didn't think one day before I'd need to be scared you could fall asleep right on top of me either" she said but thought the light pink on his cheeks that developed in a deep shade of red was just irresistibly cute.

She pushed her lips back onto his bigger ones and invited his tongue into her mouth. He obliged immediately and parted his own lips to deepen their passionate kiss.

There are no words to describe how much I love that girl, Sandy thought to himself, loving how humorous, cute, sweet, kind, sexy, intelligent and breathtakingly beautiful and gorgeous she was- and all that at once. He had to be the luckiest guy in the world.

Oh how they wished they could stay like this forever. Young, in love, absolutely carefree, simply enjoying their life, their relationship, their love.

They didn't know how long this perfection they called love would last but they'd find out almost 25 years later that it could and would last a lifetime and even longer than that. They'd find out how much they could achieve together and that nothing, not even a stay in rehab, a long-lost ex-girlfriend, some attractive colleagues, a strange kid or a hyperactive and very chatty son could even come close to breaking them.

-

Kirsten Cohen found out only 3 hours and 19 minutes after she talked to the doctor's assistant on the phone that she was pregnant. With her husband's baby-of course.

At first, she asked Dr.Harris to repeat what she had said. She couldn't believe it. A million stupid questions ran through her head at once and only a long time later followed the fitting answers.

How did it happen? _Kirsten, you know how it happened._

What would Sandy think? _Sandy Cohen loves you and he loves children, he'll be shocked but also totally thrilled- that's certain._

What was she thinking? _Oh my god I turned 40 today and I'm pregnant again- with a baby, a real baby, adorable & exhausting- but I'm happy_

What _should_ she think? _Oh my god I turned 40 today and I'm pregnant again- with a baby, a real baby, adorable & exhausting- but I'm happy._

Was she too old? _Since when could you say you are too young or too old for a baby? Only god could decide that and he obviously thought Kirsten and Sandy Cohen were not too old!_

What would her children, her friends say? _They'll be shocked, sure, but in the end, they'd be there for her because a baby would always be something utterly adorable and wonderful- and the most important thing was that Sandy and her family would be happy._

After Kirsten's shock about the unexpected news had slowly subsided, Doctor Harris told her about her options, about the risks and asked her if the pregnancy was planned or not- obviously not. The next questions concerned Kirsten and what she wanted and what was best for her. Doctor Harris told her that there would always be a higher risk when women were older than 35. Though she also said that if Kirsten really wanted that baby and was prepared to step back from work or whatever else that could stress her too much, there would be no reason why she couldn't have this baby- she was slim, sporty and still not too old to think about another child since it wouldn't be her first one.

Kirsten made immediately clear that abortion was in no way an option for her- whatever other people would say.

"_Mrs.Cohen I just want you to know that there is always an alternative if you…"_

"_Abortion"_

"_Yes"_

"_No, under no circumstances"_

The word itself had left a bitter taste in her mouth and it lingered in the small, bright room until she walked out of the door.

On her way to the black Range Rover, she replayed the previous conversation in her head.

Abortion.

It felt strange, almost weird, to say it for her. She knew as much as she tried to forget what happened 22 years ago, she couldn't pretend like it never did. Kirsten knew she wasn't the scared, lonely 18-year-old anymore she used to be, but she'd never forget what she'd done, what she felt like she had to do. She never really regretted it, but it didn't mean she didn't felt sorry for the poor being that never got a chance to live. Now, so much time later she didn't need a second to decide what to do. She knew she could never live with not having, killing as hard as it sounded, her husband's baby. Not because she was more mature, older or because she simply felt she had to do her duty and give birth to that baby because it was her husbands, no, because she loved that baby already more than anyone else could understand. For that, there was a simple reason: This baby, whoever it was. Whatever it would look like. It would be Sandy's baby. It would be half of him and half of her and she loved Sandy so much, that she couldn't love that baby unconditionally.

-

Kirsten Nichol and Sandy Cohen stayed the happy couple they had been all along and they got married right after Kirsten had graduated from college.

They were happier than ever and even found a perfect little house they could call their own. Their son, Seth Ezekiel Cohen made their luck and life perfect and both thought life couldn't be any better.

Even after Seth's birth, Sandy and Kirsten _Cohen _had a relationship anyone else would simply envy. They got never tired of their "I-Love-You"s , got never tired of their good-night-kisses. Their craving for each other never faded and their passion never died.

They still loved each other at night the same way they did the very first night they shared such an immense intimacy with each other.

They only amusing thing about that was, that Sandy's little, funny mistake turned into one of his everyday-habits. No matter how long or when they'd make love, he always fell asleep right on top of his beloved. After the first few weeks, Kirsten stopped being a little uncomfortable in that position and simply enjoyed having so close to her.

At some point they _couldn't_ even sleep anymore without feeling each other's heartbeats vibrating in their own chests every night.

-

After she returned home to an empty house, she immediately grabbed the phone to call Sandy. She couldn't wait to tell him the news because she knew he'd probably be just surprised, shocked and happy as she was. When she just got his mailbox, Kirsten was kind of disappointed. She definitely didn't like being alone on her birthday and she got more impatient every second. She sat down for a moment to take some deep breaths, letting the day pass again in her head. That very morning she was worried about being sick and now she was sitting there, being pregnant. Pregant.

Kirsten couldn't keep the smile on her face.

She thought she had to strangle Sandy when he told her on the phone he wouldn't make it home in time and she'd need to meet him at the Yard Club. It was hard enough as it is and now she'd wait at least another half an hour until she could tell him the happy, or surprisingly weird, news- however you might put it.

On her way to the club she thought about a million ways she could tell Sandy. Nothing seemed right, appropriate or even perfect. There wasn't a right way to tell your husband after 22 years of marriage that you'd have another baby with him. Shaking lightly, she decided to be spontaneous. Oh dear, since when was she the spontaneous partner in that relationship? How about never??

Newport Bay Yard Club.

"_Good evening" _Ryan said while he helped her out of the car with a big smile on his face.

"_Good evening"_ she replied in a playful town, noticing for the first time how much Ryan had really changed over the years. He became a real gentleman- and wasn't that _so_ cute?

"_Happy Birthday"_ Seth interrupted her thoughts before he pulled her into his arms for a big bear hug.

"_Thank you" _Kirsten answered smiling and kissed his cheek lightly before pulling away. She then stood back between her two boys and noticed that Sandy was still missing. By the way…

"_I hope your father hasn't planned anything too extravagant"_ she said but she could see in both her sons' faces that, oh yes, it was a little bit too late for that.

Only seconds later she was slightly startled by an all too familiar sounding car horn from right around the corner.

She quickly turned around in time to see, and yes she could believe her eyes, her husband, driving an old, their old, mail-truck towards her.

Kirsten Cohen was speechless. He really did what she thought he did. It was probably the most amazing and romantic thing someone ever did for her and it was exactly what she needed. She was sure it was not even possible, but her undying love for him only seemed to grow from that moment on. When their lips met for the first time that evening, she felt a slight tingling on her lips- a small sensation she had missed over the weeks.

Now that she knew what the wonderful cause of her exhaustion was, she could smile at the thought.

They kiss broke well too soon, both partners knowing that their sons were still standing next to them, watching them intently.

When Kirsten looked him back in the eyes, oh those blue, deep, gorgeous eyes she loved so much, she knew she just needed to tell him what was on her mind. She wanted to see, to feel, his reaction. She wanted to share her excitement and happiness with somebody and he was the person she could tell everything without being scared of the consequences. Kirsten didn't regret saying that you can never know everything about someone because that's what keeps it interesting, because she still thought it was true, but something as beautiful as her news just needed to be screamed from the roof tops.

-

"_I wanted you to be seated for this"_

"_Is everything okay?"_

"_I went to the doctors"_

"_Are you sick?"_

"_Yes… but only in the mornings"_

"_What?"_

"_I'm pregnant"_

"_Wait wait wait, say that again"_

"_Sandy, we are having a baby"_

"_We are having a baby?"_

"_Everything going to change"_

"_You're not kidding?"_

_She shook her head._

"_I love you"_

"_Well that's good because there's gonna be a lot more of me to love"_

Their spoken words were sincere. The smile was in both their eyes evident. The love they shared reached deep into their heart and soul.

-

Slow music was playing in the enormous hall, but all the dancing couple could see what their other half. They started dancing with their hands tightly around another, her head resting on his sturdy chest. She closed her eyes, a content sigh escaping her delicate lips. He kept his eyes open, staring into space while he held her small, cold hands in his, warming it whilst clasping it against his heart. There were no words needed to express both Sandy and Kirsten's feelings. They were as happy as a human being could be. Sandy and especially Kirsten had been so relieved after their sons promised them their support and told them they were happy for them. It was the sweet cherry on top of the cake. It was the cheese on the macaronis. It was what Sandy was for Kirsten and Kirsten was for Sandy. It made the picture perfect.

-

The party had slowly come to an end. The guests disappeared; the caterers started packing their stuff away. The music got quieter. Sandy and Kirsten were still in the middle of the dance floor, swaying softly from side to side. The kids had left almost an hour ago and Julie and Bullit left more than 10 minutes ago.

Sandy's hand still grasped Kirsten's gently whilst one of her hands rubbed slow circles up and down his lower back. She felt so much better being in his arms that she couldn't think of a reason why she'd want to get out of them ever again. She whispered something in his ear that made him smile widely.

He turned his head slightly to place single kiss on her cheek before he pulled away to look her in the eyes. Four blue sparkles met, as they got lost in each other for a moment.

Before long, Kirsten slowly closed her eyes again and slowly leant into him. Sandy was a little surprised at first that she took the lead since she'd been so distant these weeks, which was now understandable.

Well, he was definitely not complaining about the fact that she seemed to be better. Closing his own eyes, he waited in anticipation until their lips grazed slightly. It was these moments that both loved most: The last few seconds before their lips would lock in a gentle kiss. Their arms were still tightly wrapped around each other and Sandy moved his hands to rest against her back so he could pull her closer. The change in position forced his mouth onto hers and Kirsten smiled into the kiss- she thought she hadn't smiled that way in weeks.

Sandy pulled away ever so lightly before pecking her lips again, and again, and again.

One of their small kisses didn't end. Kirsten slowly opened her mouth and licked gently along his lower lips, asking him to copying her earlier actions. Sandy obliged immediately, not thinking he could wait much longer to finally feel the amazing sensation of his wife's tongue clashing with his own again.

Kirsten smiled again when she felt his parted lips again her own, before she slowly slipped her delicate tongue into his to mix her taste with his own. Together they created a much more appealing taste that made the both of them moan lightly into each other's mouth. They had missed the sheer intimacy that came with a simple kiss shared between their sensitive lips.

They got somewhat carried away and only broke apart, when the music stopped dead all of a sudden and the club's manager told them that the party was finished. Kirsten blushed lightly whilst Sandy apologised for having him waiting so long, before he grabbed her hand to lead her outside.

They enjoyed when the fresh air hit their heated skin, but soon after a chill ran up Kirsten's back and she pressed her body tightly against her husband's again.

He only smiled down at her angelic face. Oh how he loved that woman.

"Where do you wanna go now, beautiful?" he asked her quietly and she looked like she was pondering his question for a moment. Second later a small smile started to form on her lips and most importantly in her eyes before she gave him the answer he desired.

"I think I still haven't quite seen my favourite birthday present" she said and Sandy mirrored her grin.

"Oh you're right, I really can't wait to get a better look at the weird book Taryn bought for you, either" he joked and Kirsten hit him playfully in the ribs.

"Funny" she said before her eyes caught the mail-truck that was still parked in front of the club.

Kirsten gestured with her head towards the vehicle and stole a kiss from her husband before they both made their way towards it.

"The keys my dear" Sandy said and Kirsten handed him what he wanted. Slowly opening the door he climbed in before helping his smaller wife inside as well. She smiled thankfully at him and barely let him say anything before she pressed her lips hard on his again. Kirsten had craved that feeling since their lips lost contact the last time.

Sandy slowly walked her backwards, careful not to stumble over any of the decorations he had put in there earlier. His wife had obviously been oblivious to what he had done for her until he pulled away from the kiss and turned her around so her back rested against his chest and he could wrap his strong arms around her tiny shoulders.

He heard a delighted gasp escape his wife's lips when she saw the beautifully arranged candles that covered most of the truck's floor and a small mattress covered in fluffy pillows in the corner of it- just as she remembered it in there.

Kirsten smiled at the many memories that she could remember like everything happened yesterday. God, she loved the man having his arms wrapped around her more than any words could express.

"This is… thank you so much, honey" she whispered so quietly that she hoped that he had even heard her properly. He did. Smiling widely he kissed her cheek a couple of times as to say "you are very welcome" before his kisses slowly moved down her delicate neck, not forgetting one single sensitive spot he knew so well.

She whimpered gently when he hit some particularly delicate parts.

Kirsten's voice was like music in his ears so he kept doing what he was doing while one of his hands slipped down to her waist where it rubbed her stomach lovingly. The other hand stay wrapped around her shoulder but it started slowly stroking circles on her upper chest.

Kirsten closed her eyes in pure bliss when she felt Sandy's divined hands working their magic on her. Her arms moved from their position where they rested on his to hair where they ran slowly through it to give him better access to her body and to relax him a little bit for what was about to come.

Sandy looked down at his wandering hands, never stopping to kiss and nip on the smooth skin of her neck. The simple act of watching his own hands massaging over his wife's body aroused him. He felt the pure heat rising up inside his entire body, the passion, the need, the craving for his wife, for her body.

Kirsten felt his breath quickening and sighed when she felt how warm it became against her neck. After she enjoyed this position a few last minutes, she then turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, her mouth covering his again. This time their kisses were filled with lust and passion for one another. While his wife's hands made themselves busy with pushing his grey suit jacket off his shoulders and pulling his shirt out of his trousers, Sandy's hands freed her from the crème coloured sash she was wearing, his hands massaging all over her back.

Kirsten pulled away from the kiss when she felt her husband trying to unbutton her blouse. She suppressed her giggles when he could get the buttons open and decided to help him. She slowly covered his fingertips with her own and gently moved his fingers until each button popped open, one by one.

"Thanks" Sandy whispered and kissed her deeply before he pushed her top off her body, revealing her white simple silky bra- to Sandy it was sexy as hell.

"It was my pleasure" Kirsten whispered back and smiled lightly against his lips. Before long, Sandy had moved one of his hands to her front to feel her hard chest through her bra while the other one made itself busy with trying to open her bra clasp- he had done it a million times and it was still one of the most difficult tasks he could think of- who invented bra clasps? If it was a man, he had to be gay!

When he finally managed to open it, he pulled again slightly away from Kirsten's beautiful body to watch the thin piece of clothing falling down her arms and to the floor.

As she stood there, half naked in front of him, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was breath-taking, stunning, gorgeous.

Kirsten allowed him to watch her for a few moments, watching with a smile on her face how his pants tightened- _I should get him out of these trousers as long as it's still possible!_

Smiling lightly at her thought she took the step that separated them so their bodies and faces were only inches apart. Sandy thought at first she'd want to kiss him but she looked down between their body as she watched her hands fumbling with the button on his trousers.

Finally he thought as relief washed over his face when she allowed his bulge to breathe.

It was his turn, he thought and made himself busy with getting the both of them out of their shoes so Kirsten could remove his last garments and he could start getting her out of her knee-lengthen pencil-skirt.

"Sandy" she moaned lightly when he grazed her slightly through her panties whilst helping her out of her tights. She watched him as he rolled the silky material seductively down her legs. Sandy only grinned when he heard his wife's desperation in her voice.

Oh how he loved teasing her.

When they were finally both left in their underwear, they took a long look at each other, smiling at the other's beauty.

They were perfect to each other.

It didn't matter to Kirsten if Sandy had a six pack or not or if he looked like Arnold Schwarzenegger under his tight shirts- he was the sexiest man she could think of, the man of her dreams. His muscular chest and hard abs were all she needed to lose all the control over her own body.

To him, she was literally perfect. She didn't want Pamela Anderson like every 3rd guy in the world, he wanted Kirsten Cohen. He loved everything on her body, from the swell of her breast to her flat stomach, down her endless legs to her painted toenails. She was perfect. He smiled when he thought about the way she'd look in a few months- a cute baby bump making her look utterly adorable. They were just meant to be becoming parents again and Kirsten was meant to be being a mummy.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt her small hands slipping under the rim of his cK- boxers. Oh, dear.

Sandy couldn't contain a throaty groan when he felt Kirsten's cold hand wrap around his throbbing hardness- the contrast between her icy hands and his hot shaft were painfully arousing. Sandy's erected grew with every stroke she made until he couldn't hold off any longer and pulled her hand away. He quickly pushed his own boxers down and stepped out of them before he pushed his lips hard onto hers to walk her backwards.

Kirsten let him guide her across the small "room" until her ankles hit something soft, the mattress. He slowly pushed her down until he lay half on top of her, their mouths never losing contact.

When they found a comfortable position between the big pillows and made sure that the still burning candles where not too close, Sandy trailed his kisses slowly down her smooth skin.

From her neck, to her shoulder, to her collarbone, down between her breasts, down around her bellybutton and to her waistline. He stopped just above her panty-line to tease her for a couple of seconds before he felt her hands in his hair. She couldn't wait much longer.

He had listened contently to her delighted moans and now was time to give her what she wanted. Sandy used his hands to slip her panties slowly down her long, toned legs until he could throw them away from the bed.

He then kissed his way gently back up her legs and inner thighs until he reached his final destination- her centre.

Sandy lowered his head without another warning and kissed her where it mattered most. His tongue performed a what seemed to be endless dance with her sweet wetness until she couldn't stand the teasing and foreplay anymore and groaned his name desperately.

"Sandy…oh, honey, please," she begged and Sandy thought he had to die of excitement when her pleas turned him even harder.

He let her push him back up and covered her mouth back with his, loving how well they always fitted- they were the human example for a jigsaw puzzle.

When he lay back on top of her, Kirsten parted her legs as wide as she could so his large profile had enough room to lie between them. The moment her wetness covered his tip, both Kirsten and Sandy moaned loudly. They couldn't, didn't want, to wait any longer to be connected.

Sandy pulled one last time away from the kiss to tell her silently what he wanted to do to her and when she nodded so lightly that nobody except Sandy would even notice, he lowered his entire body back onto hers: His lips insulting hers, his chest rubbing against hers, his hardness slowly plunging inside her warm, sticky wetness.

Sandy gave his wife some time to adjust to the feeling of having him inside her before he pulled away from the kiss to stare right into her icy, bright blue eyes and started slowly bucking his hips against hers, creating a feeling between them both had craved for well too long.

They moved together on the small mattress, moved together in the romantic light the candles offered. Kirsten whimpered with almost every thrust he gave and Sandy thought he'd explode right before her walls started clamping around his shaft. Relief swept over him before it was replaced by a wave of emotions. His whole body shuddered with the relief, his hands clasping tightly with hers as they both felt the vibrating of their lover's body.

"SANDY!" Kirsten screamed when she reached her peek, before she fell after a few seconds that felt like minutes back into the warm cushions and welcomes her sweaty husband in her arms.

Both their breathing was harsh as they lay wrapped together in each other and enjoyed their beautiful afterglow.

Kirsten smiled when she looked around her – it really felt like college all over again.

While Sandy placed some kisses up her neck and the side of her face, she stroked the back of his hands with her thumbs, their fingers still laced together.

She listened to his rapidly beating heart and hot it got slowly back to it's normal pace. Kirsten was sure he'd fall asleep every minute and felt her own eyelids getting heavy when he picked his head up from her shoulder to place a lingering kiss on her moist lips.

"Thanks baby" he said and Kirsten just smiled at him through her eyes.

"Thank _you_ honey" she replied, loving their little intimate moment together, alone.

Well, not _all_ alone, she thought to herself and couldn't keep the smile off her face when she thought about what was sleeping right between their naked bodies right now.

Sandy mirrored her grin, knowing exactly what she was thinking about.

"You do know that you made me the happiest man alive tonight don't you?" Sandy said in a whisper and Kirsten's eyes filled with tears. She swallowed deeply. How did she ever get so lucky?

Instead of saying anything in response, she bent her neck so she could catch his lips again in his. After they pulled apart, Sandy rested his head back into her neck and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Kirsten smiled when she felt the light lifting and lowering of his chest while he was breathing against her breast, his heartbeat matching hers.

She stared at the ceiling like she did so many years ago when they spent one of her lazy days and nights in the mail-truck off campus.

Some things probably never change, Kirsten thought to herself with a smile. She then looked down between their naked bodies and remembered what, who, was growing inside her at this very moment. And some thing… just do.

Her smile widened.

_Oh yes, if anyone asked her where her happy-place was, it would definitely be the mail-truck._

She fell asleep with a angelic smile on her face, her husband still tight in her arms, on top of her, like those many years ago.

**HEY! Umm yeah that's it. It's quite long and I don't know if I like it or not. At the beginning I kinda didn't like it but then I started thinking it's, mh, okay?! What do you think?? Xxxx**

**Ps: Sorry for my English- it's 4:42PM and I'm soo tired so I really didn't wanna read over it again!! Hope you forgive me lol mwah x**


End file.
